


My Empress

by OverusedInkPen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: /Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverusedInkPen/pseuds/OverusedInkPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you get in with me?" you asked, "Do I look like I'm going to get in with you?" You raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Yes." you said quickly pushing yourself up and pulling him in by the neck. </p><p>"You are obligated to get in the pool with your matesprit." you said to him. "Babe you messed up my hair." he whined making you smile and run your hands through it. "I like it better this way, I always have." you informed kissing him briefly. "Plus you look mighty sexy soaking wet like this." you added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Empress

You had just become the Empress, well not just become it had been no more than a day and you were still shocked at the fact that you won. You thought it was rather weird growing up as the heiress but becoming the empress was much different. People seemed more terrified of you than before, they wouldn't meet your gaze, scurry away when you pointed to them as if you had told them they were going to be culled. It had already been a day and you were about ready to cull yourself. 

The pool you sat by was decorative, almost too decorative for your standards. Trees canopied over the pool letting little of the orange early morning sunlight shine through, the moon almost peeking through. Some flowers from bushes nearby floated on the water, with all the little aditions it seemed like a little piece of paradise. If anything it was the closest thing to peaceful you would be able to get at that moment. 

Your feet dangled in the water, you weren't ready to get into the water yet. You were just enjoying the feeling of the air on your skin, after being in the water so long air on your skin felt good. You leaned back on the palms of your hands gazing up at the trees above you. The two suns were doing their best to get their rays through the leaves, really they weren't being that successful since their time was running short. 

 

Taking a breath you slid into the pool, you only landed waist deep in the water sending ripples through it all. A few inches of your long hair already wet and floating on the water. You waded further in until you were neck deep and you picked your feet up from underneath you, causing you to drop underwater. 

 

Your hair floated behind you naturally as you moved further to the deeper side of the pool. You stood up at the deepest part of the pool and looked up to see your matesprit smiling down at you. You cracked a smile back at him and swam upwards to greet him. "Cronus Ampora what could you possibly want?" you asked setting your arms on the edge near his feet. "I can't come see me matesprit when I want to?" he asked. "Just didn't expect you for a while, since it's very early, nor did I expect them to let you through." you added gesturing to the guards around you. 

 

"Hey, I think they know who the Empress's matesprit is." he defended. "Please don't call me that, call me by my name." you begged. "Still not used to it?" he asked. "It's been a day Cronus. I think it's going to take a lot longer than a day to get used to a brand new life." you answered moving wet hair from your eyes. 

 

"You have sweeps left of your life, I'm pretty confident you'll survive." he said crouching down. He wasn't wearing shoes, really you weren't expecting him to get fully dressed. "Will you get in with me?" you asked, "Do I look like I'm going to get in with you?" You raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Yes." you said quickly pushing yourself up and pulling him in by the neck. 

 

"You are obligated to get in the pool with your matesprit." you said to him. "Babe you messed up my hair." he whined making you smile and run your hands through it. "I like it better this way, I always have." you informed kissing him briefly. "Plus you look mighty sexy soaking wet like this." you added. 

 

"I look sexy all the time." he corrected cockily. "True." you admitted, "You should have know very well that I was going to pull you in." he chuckled, "I let you pull me in." 

  
"Yes, and the multiple times before you let me. Mr. Ego-tastic." you mocked wrapping your arms around his neck. "Admit it, I take you by surprise every time." you rest your forehead against his enjoying the closeness between the both of you. "Babe, you take me by surprise when you do a lot of things." he said pulling your hips closer. "Besides, pulling me into a pool." you rolled your eyes smiling, it was just like Cronus to deny this. 

 

"You're just too scared to admit it." you quipped, "Me, Scared? Babe you've got the wrong one." you chuckled and bit his lip playfully. "Should I or shouldn't I bring up the cave?" you asked, "You were so freaked out we almost didn't get the chance to pail there." You could see the violet blush hit his cheeks causing you to smirk. 

 

"So, don't you ever tell me you're not scared." 

 

"You have to admit that cave held some great events." he said changing the subject. "Yeah, I never thought sand could feel so good grinding against my back." you remarked sarcastically letting him go and swimming over to the steps. "Ah, come on you know what I meant." he said walking over to you waist deep were the steps started. 

 

"These are going to get in our way." you said pulling his shirt off of him. You dropped the wet article of clothing on the ground as you ran your hands over his shoulders, spending a few seconds to admire the collection of freckles on each of his shoulders, "I should say the same about your clothing." he stated pushing his fingers under the fabric of your black bikini top. "What about the guards?" you asked. 

 

"They can watch, I want them to know who you belong to." he moved his fingers to unclasp the back of the top letting it fall to the ground. "You are my Empress." he dictated pulling you closer to him. "I can pail My Empress wherever I damn well please." he added kissing you deeply. 

 

The kiss was slow and sweet at first, a rather different path for Cronus to follow for the beginning. His hands wandered under the cloth of your bikini bottom squeezing your ass lightly, he had always taken interest in your butt, you had no idea why but he seemed the love it almost more than any other part of your body. 

 

"This is going to have to disappear also." he growled before literally tearing the cloth from your body. "Oh, look who's strong." you purred as his hands moved further in between your thighs. His free hand hitched your left leg up to rest on his hip giving him better access to you, "Don't bite your lip, I want to hear every perfect little sound you make." he ordered. 

 

"Empress yo-" the voice was cut off at the sight of the two of you in the water. "I'm-" you let out a low moan digging your fingers into Cronus's shoulder. "Busy." you forced out as Cronus chuckled at you. "Give her an hour, we'll be done." he said eyes not leaving his matesprit. 

 

"Don't come just yet Empress. I want to be inside you when you do." he said darkly making you groan. "Best to hurry getting those pants off then." you struggled with your words trying not to moan too loudly. 

 

"Okay then." he said removing his fingers from you, causing you to groan in disappointment. "On your knees over the stairs love." he ordered, you did as he told you and kneeled on all fours. You hair would have gotten in the way of the venture but after the time you had spent with Cronus you both learned how to deal with the long locks. If anything, you enjoyed the sensation of him pulling on them when you pailed rough. 

 

The part of pailing that you always enjoyed was his first thrust inside of you, how he would fill your body up to the brim paving the way for many more thrusts to come. It always made you moan like a little whore when he hit the correct spot on the first thrust, and that was exactly what he did but he added something else to make it even more fantastic. He was sucking on your horns, which was the first time he had ever done so, his damp mouth wrapped around your right horn while his other hand stroked the left. 

 

You screamed in pleasure as he slammed inside of you again, he took his lips off of your horns as he placed both hands on either side of your hips. "Cronus, oh Gog, again." you begged as he pressed his torso against your back close enough to whisper in your ear. "You want me to do what again?" he asked voice sultry and husky. "Suck my horns, please."  

 

"What ever my Empress desires." he obliged and moved to place his lips back on your horn causing you to moan loudly again. Those moments were odd, it wasn't like a blackrom pail, nor was he being dominant. He was complying to your requests as you asked, and being as careful as ever yet he was being as rough as he wanted. 

 

If anything it was all perfect. 

 

"Cronus Ampora, I am so flushed for you." you screamed as he lifted his torso up you moved to match him. His body molded to yours, one hand moving to you slit and the other to your breasts massaging the soft skin. "I know babe, I'm just as flushed and more." he grunted sealing the deal for a climax. 

 

After a few seconds of stillness you moved from in front of him, letting the light purple mix of fluid drop from you. You started to get to your feet but he held to your wrist just as you got to your feet. He turned and pulled you close resting his head on your stomach. "I will always be flushed for you, My Empress." he assured.

**Author's Note:**

> Cowers in corner because I'm scared of flames and such.


End file.
